1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a door lock, and more particularly to a power supply device for a door lock which can be locked and unlocked by a motor.
2. Description of Related Art
A door lock which is able to be locked and unlocked by an electric motor must be supplied with power by wires. However, the wires provided on a door have a great chance of being pinched and thus damaged between the door and the doorframe, when a user opens or closes the door.
Therefore, the invention provides a power supplying device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a power supplying device, of which wires won""t be pinched and damaged between a door and the doorframe.